Rewrite the expression in the form $x^n$. $\sqrt[4]{\dfrac{x^2}{x^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac23}}}}=$
Solution: $\begin{aligned} \sqrt[4]{\dfrac{x^2}{x^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac23}}}}&=\sqrt[4]{x^{^{ 2-\scriptsize\dfrac23}}} \\\\ &=\sqrt[4]{x^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac43}}} \\\\ &=\left(x^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac43}}\right)^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac14}} \\\\ &=x{^{^{\scriptsize \dfrac43\cdot\dfrac14}}} \\\\ &=x{^{^{\scriptsize \dfrac13}}} \end{aligned}$